


After Singapore.

by Ilovegrapes



Series: Harry Winks and Jan Vertonghen [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs in a Car, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, just pure filth, just smut with a lil bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: All Jan could think about was Harry, ever since that night in Singapore he hadn't been able to get the freckled faced boy out of his mind.Or, Jan and Harry have sex. (This is a continuation of Singapore. and it picks up after they get back to England)





	After Singapore.

**Author's Note:**

> This is 90% filth 10% plot, and I'm not even a tiny bit mad about it. This is my new favorite obsession, I'm fully prepared to captain this ship if I have to even if it sails with 0 passengers. Anyways I hope you enjoy this my beautiful people<3

It was all he’d been thinking about ever since they’d got back from the trip, the night in Singapore. When they’d got back to England everything had felt like it had just resumed to normal and he knew he really shouldn’t have been complaining but ever since that night, all his mind could think about was the young Englishman. The way his eyes crinkled when he laughed, the way his lips looked when they took a sip of water from a water bottle, the way his body looked after a session at the gym, everything. He hadn’t wanted it to go back to normal, no on the contrary he’d wanted more. He had been a fool for thinking the jerking off and whatever else had happened that night would’ve been a casual one time thing.

The thing was they’d both acted like nothing had happened, they joked, they laughed, fuck they even flirted at times. He loved making Harry blush, and the boy loved to tease Jan. Nothing past that though, the furthest to any action had been that one time Harry slid his hand dangerously close to his crotch, resting it on his inner thigh for a good three minutes, pretending to be helping him with his next uno move. Jan had gone into the toilets and jerked off after that. It hadn’t been his proudest moment but that wasn’t the point, the point was he didn’t know where they stood.

  
  


It was after the Inter game and he was in the underground carpark. Most of the lads had already gone home but he’d been one of the last ones out. Jan opened the door to his car and sat down trying to start it but it didn’t work, there was a weird humming noise coming from the engine. The noise of it trying to start up but failing. He hit his steering wheel cursing at the car before standing up from his seat and slamming the door shut behind him, that was the second time that had happened to him that week. He pulled out his phone, ready to search up a mechanic near him when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

“What’s going on?” Winksy said, throwing his wash bag into the back seat of his own car. He was parked beside Jan and in his own frustration he somehow hadn’t noticed the boy walk up.

“Nothing, There’s just something wrong with the car” Jan replied looking over at the other man who opened his car door.

“I’ll drive you home” The boy said.

“You don’t have to, I’ll just call someone to pick me up” 

“Don’t be ridiculous Jan, come on” Harry insisted nodding for him to join him. Jan gave in and walked over to the passenger seat of Harry’s car. They hadn’t really been alone, just the two of them, since the Asia tour. He looked over at the boy who switched on the radio, putting on some music. The sound of Heaven by Khalid playing as Harry drove through the crowded night streets of London. The boy too concentrated on his driving to notice Jan’s gaze. The warm street lights illuminating the boys skin making him look almost angelic. 

“That’s the second time that’s happened to me this week you know” Jan finally spoke as they drove out of the central city into the more quiet suburban roads.

“Seriously? haven’t you gotten it fixed?” Harry said, glancing over at the other man.

“Yeah I have, they just told me the battery needed changing, clearly that wasn’t it” 

“Time to get a new car maybe?”

“You think?” Jan asked, letting out a light chuckle already knowing what Harry’s answer was going to be. The boy looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

“You’ve had the same car the whole time I’ve known you, I think you need an upgrade mate” Harry laughed in the way that made the corners of his eyes crinkle. 

“Yeah you’re probably right” Jan said in a soft tone, his gaze getting stuck on the boy yet again. They drove in silence for a bit and Jan studied the other man closely. The thing they had, he didn’t know what to call it, but he knew it wasn’t a good idea, yet, there was something in him that couldn’t stop thinking about the man. Yes, it had started out as purely physical attraction but they’d in a strange way become really close friends. And there was a part in him that really didn’t want to fuck that up. 

“I don’t regret it you know, what happened” Jan spoke, breaking the silence.

“Me neither” Harry said sincerely.

“It’s all I can think about, that night” Jan admitted and he saw Harry take a deep breath, probably remembering the memories from it. They still played back in Jan’s mind, how he looked spread out on the bed, the way his moans sounded and his face looked as he spilled into his fist.  _ Fuck. _

“I know, me too” Harry bit his lower lip, eye’s never leaving the road but his breathing had picked up. There was a sudden shift of atmosphere in the car and the tension built by the seconds.

Jan gaze got stuck on the bulge between Harry’s legs. He already knew the man was hard, he’d been hard since the game had started that’s why he’d been reluctant to get in the car with Harry in the first place. It wasn’t that he didn’t want anything to happen between them because,  _ fuck  _ that was all he could think about. No, it was the fact that he didn’t trust himself not to come back for more. He knew once they started this whole thing again-  _ if,  _ they did, he would be able to stop it. He’d never been more attracted to someone as he was Harry. And everything was going to plan until the boy slid a hand down quickly adjusting himself and all he could think about was Harry’s hard cock.

“Thank you by the way” Jan said.

“No need to thank me”

“No really, I owe you one” Jan reaffirmed, his tone changing making Harry glance over. As soon as he did the boy saw the look in Jan’s eyes and Jan knew the boy knew what was about to happen.

Jan placed a hand on the other man’s thigh, squeezing the muscle above his knee. He studied the other man’s reaction, keeping his hand on Harry’s leg inching it closer and closer to the other man’s crotch. He knew he was treading a thin line but the bulge in Harry’s pants spurred him on.

“I could make it up to you if you want”

“Yeah?” Harry breathed out, chest rising and falling heavy as Jan moves his hand up Harry’s thigh.

“You’ve been hard since that whistle blew, it doesn’t look very comfortable” He continued watching the boy squirm to his touch. “Looks like you need a hand”

“I I- don’t think that’s a good idea” Harry breathed out.

“Your call”

“I’m driving”

“Pull over then” Jan said, he knew Harry wanted this as much as he wanted this. And Harry did exactly that, he pulled over the car on the empty country road. Jan slid his hand in between Harry’s legs, palming him through his pants, feeling his rock hard erection. Jan heard Harry suck in a breath as he started massaging him.

“Fuck, you’re so hard” His tone full of lust.

“Yeah” Harry breathed out, his hands falling to his sides.

“We shouldn’t be doing this” Harry continued in a not very convincing tone, moaning as Jan rubbed him through the material. 

“Do you want to?” Jan asked him sincerely. He didn’t want to do anything the boy wasn’t comfortable with or sure about, so he stalled his movements, looking him in the eyes. “If you want me to stop I will”

“No- Don’t stop” Harry said quickly. “I want you to touch me” He continued, giving Jan the most innocent yet sensual look he’d ever seen on the boy. Jan bit his lips fighting off every urge to slam his lips against Harry’s and instead started massaging his crotch again.

Harry sat back on his seat, spreading his thighs enough for Jan to get a better grip. Harry let out quiet moans, moving his hips up to the touch. He looked at Jan through heavy lids, biting down on his lower lip, looking incredibly slutty and Jan knew Harry was doing it on purpose, having obviously clocked on to that Jan found him astonishingly attractive. 

“Lift” Jan said pulling the boys waistband down. Harry obeyed and lifted his hips up enough for Jan to slide off his jeans and underwear, resting them around his upper thighs. Harry’s cock was freed and Jan took a good look at it before closing his fist around him. It was dark but he could make out most of the sight. He’d never seen Harry this hard before, except for that night, but not like this, he’d never seen him so worked up and aroused. He squirmed at the touch, extremely sensitive and Jan wanted to explore every bit of him. 

Jan spit on his hand before bringing it back down, making Harry’s cock slicker. The other man looked at him, moans becoming louder and louder as Jan worked him undone. Jan slowed the movements of his fist down into a steady rhythm, feeling Harry’s hips move up to meet his hand. Clearly needing more friction, desperate for it. He let Harry fuck into his fist for a few seconds, taking the boy’s beauty in. Memorizing every freckle and the way his nose scrunched up and lips parted when he searched for release.

“How long have you been hard for”

“Since the warm up” Harry answered, his voice breathy and shaky. Jan didn’t know why he wanted to know but he did. The thought of Harry running around hard on the pitch trying to conceal the growing erection in his pants, turned Jan on massively.

Jan squeezed the tip, pumping his cock head hard. His fist only focusing on that area since it was the most sensitive. He heard Harry swear and whine under his breath, shifting in his seat as Jan edged him. He moved his hand fast until he felt Harry was close, watching every expression on his face closely before removing his hand. Harry’s chest rose and fell quickly whining at the sudden loss of contact. Jan ghosted his fingers over his length again with the lightest of touches, watching the way the boys cock jumped at the touch before repeating the whole thing again and again. Making Harry beg for release.

“Please Jan” Harry breathed out between moans. “I need to cum” A thin layer of sweat had formed on the boy’s forehead. And that was all he’d needed to hear. He took Harry’s length in his fist surrounding him before really stroking him properly. Harry was a mess, a beautiful mess. Jan pumped his fist faster and faster until he felt the boy spilling into his hand.

“Oh fuck, fuck, Jan-” Harry moaned, Jan’s name on his gorgeous parted lips as he came into the Belgians hand. His head was thrown back against the seat, neck straining and eyes glued shut as the boy moaned in ecstasy. Jan’s thumb rubbed the other man’s slit hard feeling the warm liquid spread around and watching the other man wince at the feeling of being over stimulated. 

After that Harry drove him home in silence, the radio playing in the background. He was hard, really hard but he wasn’t going to do anything about it, he’d wait until he got home.

“Thank you for the lift” Jan said when they’d arrived at his place 

“Yeah no worries”

“See you in training yeah?”

“Yeah” Harry’s warm smile beamed back at him.

“Bye Harry” He said shutting the car door behind him. 

He watched as Harry drove away before walking into the comfort of his home. He quietly walked up the stairs and jumped in the shower where he'd stroked himself to the thought of the boy, memories from just minutes ago playing back. The sounds he’d made when Jan squeezed his tip, and the way his nose scrunched up when he was close and the way Winksy’s innocent eyes had been looking at him, begging for release. He came hard into his fist after 6 minutes of vigorously stroking himself, the water running down his body cleaning off the mess.

  
  


Harry had texted him the day after the incident in the car wondering if he’d wanted a lift to training the next day. He’d responded with a quick ‘sure’, and that’s how they’d found themselves in a very similar situation to the previous night. Only that this time Harry was the one wanting to repay the favour. 

“I want to suck you off” Harry said on the way into training. They’d only been in the car for about five minutes before the boy had blurted it out, saying he felt bad about the fact he had been the only one getting off. They’d pulled over into somewhere quiet and empty, where no one could catch them. Ever since he’d heard Harry say those words, he’d been hard, erection straining in his tight jeans. 

Harry wrapped his sweet lips around his cock taking him in with ease. His warm wet mouth surrounding Jan’s hardness with his fist closing around the base. He watched as Harry kissed his wet tip and licked him all around his shaft. Jan swore as Harry slurped him down.

He was good at it, really good at it, tongue skillfully playing around his length. Licking him up and down, sucking hard like his cock was the most delicious lollipop the boy had ever tasted. Harry moaned around him, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through his body. Jan’s cock twitched inside the boys mouth causing Harry to speed up his rhythm. Harry’s free hand came down to play with Jan’s balls and he could feel them tightening up, orgasm close.

Jan threaded his fingers into the boys soft brown hair, keeping him there as he bobbed up and down his length. Harry’s lips were wet and the noises that escaped the boy were filthy. He’d been thankful that he hadn’t been able to see the boys eyes from the angle because he was sure that if he’d seen those innocent brown eyes and eyelashes fluttering up at him, he’d have cum in seconds. Jan would’ve never guessed Winksy had it in him, it seemed like the man had been hiding a whole other side from the world and only opened the door for Jan to see. A side Jan was obsessed with.

Harry took him down fully, his cock hitting the back of the boy’s throat and Jan moaned out loud, his fingers tugging at the boys hair which caused Harry to moan around him. He didn’t know what pleased him more, to find out that Harry didn’t have a gag reflex or the fact that he liked it rough. He decided on both.

It didn’t take long for him to cum after that. It had been messy and loud, cum dripping down the boys lips and chin and Jan knew he would savor that image forever. 

“Fuck you’re going to be the death of me Harry”

  
  
  


Later, that same day, he was sat in the canteen eating his lunch with Eric when Harry sat himself down beside him. 

“Hey Jan, I meant to ask, are you free later? Was wondering if you maybe wanted to go grab a coffee or something” Harry asked addressing only him. He had a cheeky smile on his lips and Jan knew fully well he didn’t mean ‘go grab a coffee’.

“No, yeah sure, that sounds good” Jan said trying to act like this was all totally normal. He could practically feel Eric’s judging gaze on him.

“Cool, I’ll text you” The boy said with that smile Jan loved. He stood up from his seat leaving Jan with a confused Eric by his side.

He looked back at his plate trying to act cool, like nothing had happened. It didn’t work however, because Eric’s eyes had never left him. Jan looked back at Eric, who had a smug smile on his face.

“What” Jan sighed.

“No no it’s nothing” Eric said shaking his head, amused with by the whole situation.

“Spit it out” 

“It’s just that you two have been hanging out a lot lately, haven’t you?” The man said, still smug like he had Jan all figured out, which in all fairness he probably had.

“Good observation skills there Eric” 

“How come?” 

“I don’t know”

“Yeah sure” Eric scoffed.

“Shut up, I know what you’re insinuating, there’s nothing going on” Jan said lowering his tone. He knew he was lying, Eric knew he was lying but he wasn’t about to admit he was fooling around with Winksy.

“I’m not blind Jan, I see the way you guys look at each other” Eric said, matter of factly and Jan felt his stomach flip, was he that obvious? Were they that obvious? Did Harry look at him in a certain way? He could feel himself panic, having no answer to what Eric said. 

“Oh look Dele’s here, I gotta go bye” Jan said as he saw Dele approaching their table. He took his plate and quickly walked out of there. As he walked out he felt his phone buzz, he took it out and saw a text from Harry.

**Winksy**

_ Come over to mine after training? x _

  
  
  


***

They were standing in Harry’s kitchen, the boy leaning against the counter. Jan took a sip of his drink before putting it down. His eyes wandered over the boy’s body, from head to toe. It didn’t take long for Jan to notice the raging boner that had formed in Harry’s pants. The boy bit his lip and he noticed Jan’s eyes on him. He wasn’t trying to hide it, no he was inviting Jan to look. Jan wondered if he’d been har this whole time, if he’d not been able to resist touching himself before Jan came or if it was his presence that had that effect on him. Jan glanced back up, catching the boy’s eyes that were looking back at him. He took a couple of steps towards the boy until he was in his space.

“You’re so fucking hard and I haven’t even touched you yet” Jan whispered into the boy’s ear.

“Does it turn you off?” Harry whispered back, breath uneven and a hand coming up to rest on Jan’s hip.

“ _ God, _ fuck no” Jan continued, spreading Winksy’s legs with his own thigh and pressing it up against Harry’s crotch making the boy let out a needy whine. 

“Show me how much you want it” Jan said, pressing up against it again. Harry started rolling his hips in slight motions, their eyes never leaving each other. 

Jan watched as Harry started moving his hips in a more desperate fashion, seeking for more and more friction against his muscular thigh. He bucked his hips in a steady rhythm onto Jan. The feeling of the younger boy’s hard cock and balls pressing up against him made Jan’s head feel dizzy. 

The boy was hard and horny, riding his thigh with no shame, gripping onto his back and hiding his face in the crook of Jan’s neck. Hearing the muffled moans against his skin and seeing the scene unfold made Jan’s own cock spring to life. Both of Harry’s hands found their way to Jan’s sides, moving up his baggy t-shirt and exploring the skin and hard muscles of his back. The boy gripped on tightly as he moved up against him. Jan’s hands found their way to the back of Harry’s neck. He gripped on to the boys hair making the boy look up at him, lips parted and eyes in a daze. Jan pushed him back against the fridge before connecting their lips for the first time. 

The kiss started out slow, like they were testing out the waters, exploring each others mouths, until eventually it heated up. Harry’s lips were incredibly soft and wet and they moved against his as if they’d done this a million times before. They both grew more desperate both their hips and tongues started moving more frantically, their movements sloppy. It was only when Harry started moaning against his lips he decided he needed to find a bed.

“Bed, now” Jan let out between kisses with heavy breaths against the boys lips. Harry took his hand and led them both to his bedroom. Jan closed the door behind them and watched as Harry moved backwards against the bed, lustful eyes never leaving Jan. Harry stood against the edge, laying himself back on the soft mattress, legs spreading wide and bending up at the knee. 

Jan walked over to the boy, settling himself between his open legs. Jan slowly removed his own shirt before leaning down and connecting their lips again. He helped remove Harry’s shirt and then their pants followed quickly after. Harry was laying on the bed in only tight white boxers, his hard cock clearly visible through the thin material. A wet patch had formed on the boys crotch making the material more see-through. Jan was also in only his boxers, he wasn’t as hard as Harry was, but he was very soon going to be. 

Jan leaned down, lips finding their way to Harry’s neck. “Fuck” Harry breathed out as Jan started sucking and kissing his neck, breath hitching every time the older man moved his hips down to meet Harry’s erection.

“I’m so horny Jan” Harry said in a needy tone, moaning, his voice filled with lust. The boy moved his hips up, grinding on to Jan’s crotch. Jan felt Harry’s hardness press up against his. He pushed the boys hips back down against the mattress before removing Harry’s last piece of clothing. He threw the material on the floor before finally taking the needy boy’s cock in his hand.

“ _ God _ , you’re so fucking wet” Jan said in a low husky tone. He was really wet, all that pre come making his cock super slick and sticky. Harry let out a whimper as Jan’s hand started working him and moving up and down his shaft, sinful noises filling up the bedroom. His grip was light, barely there. He knew the boy wouldn’t last long if he went in harder than he was. Harry tried to move his hips up but every time the boy did Jan quickly removed his fist.

“Uh-uh, patience Winksy, patience” Jan whispered, causing Harry to pout and let out a whine. He was such a baby, Jan thought. 

They’re foreheads were pressed together and noses were bumping, lips only millimeters from touching. Jan could feel Harry’s unsteady breath against his lips. The way it hitched everytime Jan’s thumb slid against the boys sensitive slit, made him go crazy.

Jan covered his thumb in pre-come and brought it up to the younger boy’s mouth. He watched as Harry willingly parted his lips without any second thoughts, inviting him in with pleasure. Jan gently pushed the thumb into Harry’s mouth, feeling the way his lips closed around it. Harry sucked on it like it was his cock, pushing it in deeper and deeper, tongue skillfully working around it. Jan let out a breathy moan as he watched the boy underneath him, he felt his cock throb in boxers, the material becoming tighter and tighter by the second. 

“Fuck, you’re so slutty, aren’t you?”

Harry nodded, letting out a desperate moan around his thumb. His hips starting to move up against Jan’s again and he let him this time. Harry spread his thighs apart, the boy was growing more and more needy for touch and Jan couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. He moved hips down, grinding his crotch against Harry’s in repeated motions. Harry stopped sucking his thumb, the pleasure and friction too much. Harry wrapped his legs around Jan’s hips, holding him close and pushing him down for more friction.

Harry’s fingers found their way under his waistband, hooking his thumbs underneath the elastic material. Jan stopped his movements allowing Harry to finally slide his boxers down, freeing his neglected cock. Harry’s eyes wandered down to Jan’s cock, getting stuck on his length. The boy brought his hand down between them, fingertips ghosting around Jan’s throbbing shaft.

“You’re so big” Harry said with the most innocent tone, eyes fluttering up at him. 

“Yeah?” Jan said with a smirk before finding that sweet spot on Harry’s neck, biting and sucking down on it making the boy squirm.

“Yeah” Harry moaned, his other hand coming up to Jan’s the back of neck, threading into the short hairs. “I want you to fuck me” Harry continued, letting out a quiet moan. 

Jan looked up from his neck and stared into the boys eyes. They’d never talked about having actual sex, as in penetration. It wasn’t something Jan had wanted to bring up since he wasn’t sure what the boy was comfortable with doing and he didn’t want to step over the line. However hearing the boy say it, asking Jan to fuck him, changed everything. Jan was aware that once they crossed that line there was no going back. There was no pretending this was just ‘fooling around’, it would be so much more. Harry really wanted Jan to fuck him, he could see it in the boy’s eyes and rational thought went out the window at that point. Jan wasn’t about to deny him getting fucked, not when he looked like that. He connected their lips together, kissing him with intent.

“You ever been fucked by a guy before?” Jan asked, a hand sliding down between them, past the boy’s cock down between the space of his balls and hole. He moved his fingers up and down the space moving closer to his crack.

“No” Harry sucked in a breath.

“Have you ever been fingered?” Jan asked in a low tone, full of lust. His finger now ghosting over the boy’s entrance, playing around the rim. He felt Harry’s whole twitch at the light touch.

“Only with my own” Harry responded, arching back up against him. Jan’s cock twitched at the thought of Harry fingering himself. He imagined the boy laying in bed at night, horny and hard, two maybe three fingers inside of him as he played with his gorgeous cock. He quickly brought his fingers up to the boy’s lips and watched as Harry coated them with saliva, before bringing them back down again.

“You sure you want to do this?” Jan asked one last time before pushing his finger in slowly.

“Ahh fuck- yeah” Harry nodded as he felt Jan’s finger moving into him.

“I need to hear you say it” Jan whispered into Harry’s ear.

“I want you to fuck me so bad Jan” Harry moaned desperately as Jan pushed his finger all the way in wiggling it around until he found the boy’s spot. Harry let out the filthiest moan he’d ever heard, gripping onto Jan as he repeated the motion again and again, rubbing his spot. Jan moved back, sitting on his heels between Harry’s spread out thighs, wanting a better view of the boy as he worked him. 

Harry laid there on his back as Jan fingered him, eyes glued shut and lips parted, moans filling up the room. The boy’s still wet leaking cock resting against his hip. It was incredibly hard and flushed pink, a sight Jan wanted to savor forever.

Jan inserted a second finger, feeling Harry’s tight walls close around him. Harry moved back against his fingers encouraging him to go deeper. The fingers moved in and out of Harry’s pink hole in a steady rhythm. Harry started moving his hips more urging Jan to go faster.

“Feels so good” The boy muttered to himself.

Jan watched as he reduced the boy to a moaning, whimpering mess underneath him, his fingers working him undone. Scissoring and milking him with unbearable speed. He saw Harry’s cock jump multiple times as he worked his fingers against his sweet spot, rubbing it hard.

“I want to taste you” Jan said out of nowhere “I want to taste that pretty cock of yours Harry” He continued, fingers still fucking into the boy in a steady rhythm.

“Please” Harry managed to let out between breaths. His chest falling and rising heavy. 

Jan lowered himself down and closed his free hand around the base of Harry’s cock, fingers never leaving Harry’s hole. He looked up at Harry who was looking down at him through heavy lids. Jan stuck his tongue out and guided Harry’s cock to his open mouth. He smacked his cock against his tongue in repeated motions and watched as Harry threw his head back against the pillow, silently cursing. Jan closed his mouth around Harry’s tip sucking down hard as he continued to work his fingers inside of him. He felt the boy’s hand thread into his hair as Jan started bobbing his head up and down his length. His cock tasted so sweet, even better than he had imagined and he couldn’t get enough of it. He licked up and down his shaft, over his slit and down to his balls. He took them into his mouth, alternating between each ball, sucking and rolling them between his tongue as his fist pumped Harry’s cock and fingers fucked into him. Harry’s fingers tugged at his hair and his moans became louder and legs started shaking, he was close.

“J-Jan” Harry moaned. “Jan please, I’m going to cum”

He removed himself with a pop, fingers sliding out of him causing the boy to let out a disappointed whimper. Jan kissed a trail from the boy’s lower stomach all the way up to the other boys lips. Their lips moved slowly against each other, allowing Harry to steady his breaths. They laid there kissing for a while, tongues moving together until he felt Harry’s hips move again.

“I’m going to fuck the shit out of you now, and you’re not allowed to cum until I say so understood?” Jan whispered against the other boys lips.

“Yeah” Harry nodded spreading his legs further apart. 

Jan aligned his cock with Harry’s hole, brushing the tip against it, hearing the boys breath hitch in anticipation. Harry’s hands closed around the man’s shoulders nails digging in to the skin around his neck.

“You ready?” Jan asked the boy, their noses bumping together.

“Fuck me” Harry said in the most slutty way possible, a side he’d never fully seen before.

It was all Jan needed to hear. He slowly pushed his cock into the boy’s tight hole, feeling Harry clench around his tip. Jan groaned at the feeling,  _ fuck he was so tight.  _ He continued to move his hips, pushing his cock deeper and deeper in an agonisingly slow pace. Allowing Harry to get used to his size, to familiarize himself with having a cock inside him. He didn’t want to rush it, he didn’t want to hurt him. He wanted the boy to enjoy every single second of it, just as much as he was. He was halfway in when he heard the boy let out a whine, his eyes were closed shut and face scrunched up. Jan paused his movements, bringing up his hand to Harry’s cheek. He traced his cheekbone with his thumb and watched as the boy’s eyes fluttered open.

“You okay?” Jan whispered.

“Yeah” The boy breathed a the corners of his lips forming a small smile.

“Does it hurt?” 

“No no, I just- I need more” Harry let out a light chuckle. “I need you to fuck me, hard” Harry said, connecting their lips in an opened mouth kiss. Jan didn’t need to be told twice, he started moving his hips until he was fully inside Harry. The boy let out the filthiest moans as he started moving his hips in a steady rhythm. 

Jan angled his cock, trying to find the boys sweet spot and it didn’t take long before he found it. Harry’s whole body reacted to the pleasure. His back arched off the bed and his thighs pressed into Jan’s sides. Jan repeated the motion fucking into him, hitting his prostate with each thrust. He started out slow, wanting Harry to feel every inch of him, wanting to hear Harry’s needy moans and whimpers fill up the room.

“How does it feel? Having a cock inside you?” Jan asked as he thrust his hips into him slowly.

“Feels so good” Harry moaned, lips parted and hair stuck to his forehead looking absolutely fucking beautiful.

“You’re doing so well” Jan said, leaning down to kiss him. Hips moving faster and faster. He felt Harry’s hole clench around him, squeezing his cock which in turn made Jan’s cock twitch. 

“Harder Jan, Harder” The boy moaned in a filthy tone. Jan thrust into the boy hard, fucking him into him with force making the boy squirm.

“You’re so tight baby, fuck you feel so fucking good” Jan whispered into the space between them, foreheads now pressed together. “I could be inside you all fucking day, bet you’d like that huh?” 

“Ahh- fuck, yeah” Harry moaned, connecting their lips.

“Yeah, you’re such a dirty little slut aren’t you baby?” Jan said against his lips, in between kisses, fucking into him hard and fast. 

“I am, I am” Harry nodded breathlessly. 

Jan’s rhythm became sloppier and sloppier by the minute. He was fucking into the boy vigorously, hips moving in and out of him fast and hard reducing the boy into a moaning mess. The sounds that were coming out of Harry resembled a porn stars. He was gone in pleasure and so was Jan, who was chasing his orgasm.

Jan hid his face in the crook of Harry’s neck, kissing the skin and muffling his moans and groans. He took the boy’s cock in to his fist again, pumping him in time to the thrusts of his hips. Harry’s nails were digging into his back and they were definitely going to leave a mark. 

“I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum” Harry cried out. 

“Yeah?” Jan said looking up, his fist squeezing the boy’s shaft, wanking him off faster.

“Please Jan, let me cum” Harry moaned.

“Cum for me Harry, I want to see you cum” Jan whispered in a low husky tone stroking the boy’s cock. 

“Fuck” Harry cried out. Jan watched as Harry shot his load into his fist, back arching and moans filling up the room. Harry gripped onto his back, nails digging into his skin as he came hard. The sight was beautiful, watching Harry spill into his fist overcome by pleasure. Jan fucked him through his orgasm, his gentle thrusts never stopping. It wasn’t until he felt his own orgasm near when he pulled out.

“Cum on my cock Jan” Harry said, a lazy finger playing with the cum on his own body still in a fucked out state trying to come down from his orgasm. Jan stroked himself over Harry, his fist moving fast and rough. He aligned his cock, directing it so that he would shoot his load on Harry’s beautiful dick. Harry looked up at him eyes fluttering with that innocent look on his face and Jan couldn’t hold back any longer. He came with three rough pumps of his fist. Cum spilling all over Harry and his cock. Harry’s hands found their way to either side of his face, pulling him down so that their foreheads were touching. He whispered sweet encouraging words in the space between them as Jan squeezed the last drops out.

Harry pressed Jan down to connect their lips. They laid there, legs tangled, making out lazily in a post coital state. 

“Fuck, that was- that was amazing” Jan said against the boys lips, still slightly out of breath. 

“Yeah it was” Harry chuckled, pulling him down again and turning them over so that Jan was the one laying on his back. The boy planted lazy kisses on his lips down his neck until he rested his cheek against his chest. Jan brought a hand up, threading his fingers through the boy’s soft hair in a soothing manner. They laid there in silence for a good while, both of them trying to regain control of their breathing patterns.

  
  


“Eric knows there’s something going on between us” Jan said after a while, breaking their comfortable silence.

“So does Dele” Harry mumbled against his chest, a light chuckle escaping the boys lips and Jan couldn’t help but smile.

“We’re really that obvious huh?”

“Well to be fair so are they” Harry said looking up at him, a bright smile painting his beautiful freckled face.

“Yeah you’ve got a point”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with these two and I just want to keep writing them, love them so much. Please leave me a comment and tell me what you guys thought, I love reading them over and over and over!!<3333


End file.
